


The Extra-Forbidden Storage Room

by kutsushita



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: Yuki comes up with a different way to treat Haru's dehydration.(A pornier alternate ending to the "Forbidden Storage Room" short story from the "Short Films" Tsuritama light novel)





	The Extra-Forbidden Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> For any fans of the anime who haven't read the "Forbidden Storage Room" short story, there's [a fan translation of it on tumblr](http://foolishignis.tumblr.com/post/39399972970/tsuritama-short-films-english-translation-the). This picks up partway through that story. If you prefer not to read it, pretty much all you need to know is that Yuki and Haru are trapped in a storage room together and Haru has started weakening from dehydration.

"Haru, are you okay?!"

"Yukiii... Thirsty... Please, water..."

Yuki panicked. Where was he going to find water in this closet? Haru looked really bad. He had seemed fine just a little bit ago. Did aliens get dehydrated so easily?

Maybe there was camping or emergency equipment in here somewhere with sealed bags of water. Yuki scanned through the shelves hurriedly. _No water... No water... No water..._

"Yuki..." Haru's voice came weakly. Yuki looked down and gasped. Haru looked even worse than just a minute ago. His already-strained breathing was now thin and shallow, his skin was sallow and his eyes were fluttering, barely staying open.

"Haru!" Yuki cried. He knelt down next to Haru and shook his shoulder, but Haru didn't react, his eyes simply sliding closed and not re-opening as he slumped over to the side. _Help! I don't know what to do! How can I get water when there isn't any water in here..._

Yuki swallowed noisily in his panic, and scrunched his eyes closed. _Think! How can I..._ He ran the events since they got stuck in the room together through his head, trying to remember if he had seen any possible sources of water anywhere...

And then remembered his physical action of swallowing of just a moment ago.

_Could... Could that really work?_

"Haru!" Yuki cried, kneeling and lifting Haru in his arms. The alien was still breathing, thankfully, but he didn't react to Yuki's actions. Supporting Haru with one arm, Yuki lifted his other hand to his mouth. _This is kind of gross, but I don't know what else to do..._ He spit a gob of saliva into his hand.

_How should I...?_

Yuki blushed. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't really think of another way to do this. If Haru was dehydrated, he probably needed to consume something with water in it through his mouth, right?

Yuki lifted his hand to Haru's mouth, and tilted it. The saliva was kind of thick and stuck to his hand, so Yuki tried wiping it into Haru's mouth instead. It was difficult and not much of it seemed to go in, catching on Haru's lower lip instead. Yuki blushed furiously as he watched the trail of saliva slide down Haru's chin. _Is this an indirect kiss?? No, just don't think about it!_

"Mnnn..." Haru mumbled and his eyelids fluttered.

"Haru!" Yuki cried. He jostled him with his arm. "Haru, are you all right?" Could it have actually helped? It didn't really make sense... Haru had his own saliva in his mouth, so why should someone else's saliva be able to rehydrate him? But, it seemed to have helped somehow, right? Did this mean Yuki should keep going?

His whole body flushed with embarrassment, Yuki held his hand to his mouth and tried to spit even more into it this time. He aimed closer to his fingertips so it'd be easier to transfer the spit into Haru's mouth. Then he held his slick fingers up to Haru's lips.

_It's... It's not supposed to be embarrassing! I'm doing this to help him, so I have no choice!_

Yuki squeezed his own eyes shut as he pressed his fingers forward into Haru's mouth. After pushing them in, he dragged them back out, pressing the pads against the edge of Haru's teeth so they would scrape the spit off. The inside of Haru's mouth felt wet against Yuki's skin anyway, making him wonder again why he was doing this and whether it would really help...

"Ahhh!" Yuki cried, startled. His eyes flew open as he gasped in shock. His fingers were still partly inside Haru's mouth, but Haru was no longer entirely unresponsive. Rather, though his eyes were still closed, his cheeks and tongue were now active, sucking lazily on Yuki's fingers.

Yuki felt his face grow even hotter and he yanked his hand back out of Haru's mouth. As his fingers withdrew from Haru's lips, the blond's head inched slightly forward after them, then dropped onto his chest. "Yu-Yuki..." Haru murmured faintly.

"Haru!" Yuki wiped his hand off on his pants and reached under Haru's chin to tilt his head back. His eyes were barely open, but he seemed to be conscious again. "Are you okay? S-sorry, I..."

"Yuki..." interrupted Haru in a soft, faint voice. "You... I need... I need more..."

"Ahhh?!" _More spit? It actually helped??_ "But Haru, it doesn't make sense! You've already got spit inside your own mouth..." Well, on second thought, Haru was an alien. Maybe there was a difference between his spit and human spit? Or some reason Haru needed to take in extra moisture from outside his body even if he still had some inside him.

"Yu... Yukiiii..." Haru strained, craning his neck upward and weakly trying to reach toward him with his hand.

"I got it!" said Yuki. "It's okay, Haru. Here." Determined and trying to push back his embarrassment, he spit more on his fingers and raised them to Haru's lips again. This time Haru immediately firmed his lips and tongue around them, sucking Yuki's spit from them thirstily. Yuki blushed again as he looked at Haru's lips pursed around his fingers and cheeks hollowed in by his sucking. The redhead turned away and squeezed his eyes closed. He shouldn't be having any weird thoughts right now. Haru needed his help!

Haru finished sucking Yuki's fingers again, then slid them out of his mouth with a pop. "Yuki..." he said. He still sounded bad, but not as bad as before. This was obviously helping him somewhat.

"Um." Yuki turned back to look at Haru again. "Here, I'll get you some more..." Although his mouth was starting to feel pretty dry after spitting this much...

But before he could raise his fingers to his own lips again, Yuki's arm was stopped by Haru's fingers wrapping weakly around it. "No, Yuki. There's a better way."

"A better way?" Had Haru spotted water somewhere in the storage room that Yuki had missed?

"You can make more water if you," Haru released his arm and pointed down at Yuki's lap, "use that other part instead."

"If I...?" Yuki followed the direction Haru was pointing in and looked down at his own lap. What was Haru talking about? If he used...?

And then it occurred to him what Haru meant, and Yuki's face flushed nearly as brightly as his hair.

"Ha-Haru! You've got to be joking!" _That's sick!_ "It, it's not! I'm not going to...!"

"Yukiiiii...!" Haru whined, and now he was, oh no, now he was pitching over forward, clinging to Yuki's legs and attempting to crawl into his lap, reaching for Yuki's crotch.

Yuki yelped and pushed Haru out of his lap, stumbling to his feet. The alien sprawled backward, crying out lightly as his body landed hard on the floor. He blinked dazedly up at Yuki.

Yuki felt a little bad, although mostly he still just felt extremely embarrassed. Haru couldn't actually expect him to... 

Puffing his cheeks out slightly in a pathetic attempt at his usual pout, Haru dragged himself forward on the floor and pawed at the ground at Yuki's feet. "Yukiii, pleaseee..."

_No way!_ Yuki tried to yank himself backwards again, but suddenly realized he had backed up into the back wall of the storage room, so instead he just stood there trapped while Haru inched closer to him, wrapping a hand lightly around one of Yuki's ankles.

Haru strained his heck upward, and of course Yuki just had to glance down at him right at that moment, to see Haru's eyes shining pleadingly as he said, "Yuki is... the only one who can... water Haru... so I can bloom."

Yuki stared down at Haru in disbelief. "Haru, you can't... Are you really serious? Will that really help you?"

"Yes! Really really."

_I... I can't believe I'm doing this..._ Yuki stood hesitant for a few more moments, but Haru visibly wilting and crumpling down toward the floor finally threw him into action. _I guess... I guess..._

"Ha-Haru?" Yuki felt terrified and incredibly embarrassed standing there with his dick in his hand. He didn't feel much like peeing at all; rather, it seemed like his dick might shrivel up entirely before anything even came out. "H-how should I...?" Did he need to pee directly into Haru's mouth? Now that he thought of it, Haru often liked to get himself wet, spraying himself with the garden hose, or taking frequent baths. Could he actually absorb the water through his skin? But Haru had sucked his spit in through his mouth...

The image of Haru's lips wrapped around his fingers flashed suddenly in Yuki's mind and he shuddered, his dick giving a little jerk in his hand. _Wh-what?!_

And then Haru reached up toward him with one hand, his fingers shiny with something—it had to be spit from his own mouth? Wait, wouldn't that make him even worse? Yuki just stared as Haru's hand grew closer and closer, and then the pad of one finger brushed against the head of his dick, and Haru said, "Yuki, pee!"

Finally, Yuki did.

It came out hesitantly at first, a few little squirts that went straight down the side of Haru's face, turned upward below him. Haru twitched, his body straightening a little and sitting up. _This... This is so wrong,_ Yuki thought right as he began to pee in earnest, a decent full stream. It also hit Haru in the face, splashing on his cheek, and Haru moaned and turned his face into the spray, closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

"Ha-Haru!" cried Yuki. _He can't!_

He did. Haru opened his mouth and caught the stream in it, eagerly swallowing Yuki's piss as it continued falling toward his face. It made Yuki feel hot and itchy, watching Haru's obvious delight as he grew more and more alert, the color returning to his face as he gulped down Yuki's piss. Haru soon seemed completely fine, but Yuki kept peeing, realizing he actually had to go a fair amount since they'd been stuck in here a while. And now Haru was his normal self, except that he was also humming happily on his knees while drinking down a stream of Yuki's pee, which wasn't normal at all. Yuki's cock was peeing directly into Haru's mouth, and—

"Yuuuuughhhhhiiiii!" Haru gurgled kind of incoherently through his mouthful of piss. He suddenly launched himself forward, throwing his arms around Yuki's legs to hug him, and wrapped his lips right around the head of Yuki's still-pissing cock.

"Ahhhh!!" Yuki yelped and released his hold on his cock, which to his horrified embarrassment was half-hard and growing harder in Haru's mouth. He tried to grab at Haru's shoulders to push him off, but at that moment Haru pushed his head further forward and sucked at Yuki's cockhead, just like he had sucked on Yuki's spit-slicked fingers before, and Yuki somehow ended up with his hands fisted in Haru's hair instead.

Yuki peed straight down the back of Haru's throat, and thought hazily that it was amazing Haru wasn't choking on his urine. Maybe it was an alien thing. His bladder finally spent, Yuki didn't really want to remove his cock from the warmth of Haru's mouth. And Haru seemed okay with that, still sucking and humming pleasantly now. The humming felt really good.

Taking a shaky breath, Yuki started to withdraw his dick from Haru's mouth slowly. Haru hummed an annoyed noise and pushed his face forward, but Yuki held him back with the hand in his hair. He withdrew almost all of the way, enough for Haru's whined "Yukiiiiii!" to be intelligible, and then...

Yuki thrust forward, shuddering and squeezing his eyes closed. He heard Haru give a surprised squeak, cut off by having his mouth filled with Yuki's cock, and then he felt Haru's pleased humming and sucking surround him again, so he repeated the action.

They built up a good rhythm, Haru catching on to Yuki's movements and beginning to pull his head back and then push it forward along with Yuki's corresponding motions in the opposite direction. Yuki kept his eyes closed, and squeezed them even tighter as his motions became more frantic and started unraveling.

_I should pull Haru off._

Yuki's hand spasmed in Haru's hair, holding his alien friend's face against his abdomen with his mouth wrapped around Yuki's cock as Yuki shot his load into the back of Haru's throat. He kept him there until he was spent, then gasped, releasing Haru's hair and sliding down onto the ground.

"Yukiiiii! Yukiiiiiiiiiii!"

Yuki felt Haru pawing at his chest and forced his heavy eyelids open, then stared. Haru was a mess, streaks of drying piss on the sides of his face and thick lines of drool dripping from his mouth down his chin.

_He... He doesn't have any semen on his face, though, because I... I shot it all straight down his throat._ Yuki felt extremely hot.

"Yukiii! Thank you, Yukiii! That was fun!" Haru threw himself into Yuki's lap and poked at his cheek. "Why is your face so red?"

Yuki pushed Haru from his lap and scrambled to his feet, averting his eyes to stare at the wall. "W-Well, Haru! N-Now that you're okay again, you should clean your face with something and then we can get back to finding a way out of here."

"Okay!" Haru gave a thumbs up and promptly wiped his face on his shirt, which was already damp in spots from Yuki pissing on it earlier.

Yuki turned in time to see what Haru was doing and yelped. "Haru, take your shirt off! You can't wear it when it's like that..."

"What? Then Yuki can't wear his shirt either!" Haru giggled and wrestled with Yuki as each tried to pull the other's shirt off.

And of course, it was shortly after that they were finally rescued from the storage closet.

"So, why are the two of you naked from the waist up?" Natsuki inquired, looking them up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was thirsty, so Yuki—" Haru began, before Yuki yelped and slapped his hands over the alien's mouth.

It seemed that some things could still make Yuki display his demon mask in front of his friends after all.


End file.
